


Fathers Day

by jamesm97



Series: Random SKYEWARD Fics [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye just loves watching her family and she can't thank Grant enough for giving her this, for giving her a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers Day

“Daddy!” Skye heard her daughter squeal before she felt two big lumps jump on their king size bed.

She couldn’t help but laugh and also let a small cry of protest when a tiny foot hits her directly in the eye.

“God damn it” Skye shouted.

“Language” Grant giggled when their daughters started jumping up and down on their bed.

She loved the sound of his laugh.

Especially after they were on opposite sides of this silent war for so long as she dubbed it.

She hated that she loved him and she loved that Phil had given him a second chance.

The rest of team shield weren’t that accepting.

Even now after ten years they still have trust issues but there trust strengthened with the birth of there twins.

Six years of age and beautiful in every way.

Both looked like Grant. Tall dark haired and beautiful. They got Skye’s brain both way advanced in their baby years and both ready to be in High school with the guidance of their grandparents Phil and Mel and their godparents Fitz and Jemma.

“Why are you up at 6am?” Grant asked their giggling children.

“Its Fathers day” Piper smirks as if that answered his question.

“Then why didn’t you wake up your mother this early on mothers day?” Ward asks tickling Piper to the point of her squealing actually hurts there ears.

“Because the best present for mom is sleep you know how cranky she is when she doesn’t get at least ten hours” Alex tells her father.

“I heard that” Skye shouts from her place underneath her pillow.

“Crap go back to sleep mom” Alex and Piper shout out loud scared their going to get in trouble for waking her.

“I don’t think I want to and don’t say crap only grown-ups can say that” Skye shouts and launches up to grab her two little munch-kins and tickle them till their begging for mercy.

“Morning honey” Grant smirks taking her mouth in his and kissing her with a force that has both there babies laugh at them.

“Get a room” Alex mumbles.

“You’re in our room” Skye laughs pulling away from Grant.

“Semantics” Alex tells them pushing Piper off the bed who runs running out the room to get something.

She comes running back in two minutes later her arms full of the presents that Skye had helped them wrap yesterday.

They cover her face and she can’t even see where she’s going.

She walks into the door and Alex bursts out laughing.

“Stop laughing and help her pick the presents off the floor” Skye laughs its counter productive because it makes Alex laugh more but she does pick up the gifts.

It takes them a while to get through the presents with the massive amount that they wrapped up.

She just lays back and watches with wide eyes that kinda tear up because her family is so beautiful.

She never thought she’d ever have this, a family a life outside of her work.

She never in a million years thought she’d be buying a Happy Father’s day card for her husband.

She has so many things to be thankful for but this, this right here is what she’s most thankful for.

“I love you” She tells Grant over the chattering of her kids.

“I love you too” He whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Skyeward prompts that you guys want to give me? cause I serious need more prompts for Skyeward I have non


End file.
